Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 In Twoleg-Place... Perseus was padding down the alley, ears pricked. Suddenly, he crashed into a cat, a she-cat by the looks of it. "S'cuse me, ma'am?" he helped her up. "I'm Perseus." he introduced. The she-cat, a brown tabby, shook her fur. "Heather." --- Ainia wailed, lost. 23:25, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Alex sank into her pelt. --- Tohru franticlly looked for Ainia. It took me by surprise! 03:27, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Cletus saw Alex from the corner of his eye. Why does she like me? I've always been... hated.. He flinched at the thought. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:30, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Alex stared down at her paws and sighed, she stood up and padded off somewhere. It took me by surprise! 03:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Ixion motioned to Torrie, trying to get him to understand that he's deaf. (I'm just going to say that he has no idea that Torrie knows he's deaf) Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 03:55, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Torrie made an attempt to motion that he knows he's deaf. This is gonna be harder than I thought... http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:58, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Ixion happily nodded. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 03:59, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Paris padded back to the alley. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:21, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Ixion tried to draw a cat on the ground. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 03:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Torrie tilted his head, trying to figure out what Ixion was drawing. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ixion pointed at himself, then crossed out the ears. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Deaf..." Torrie murmered as he watched. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:57, July 25, 2013 (UTC) He then drew another cat, and pointed at Torrie. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 03:58, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Torrie nodded an understanding. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:06, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ixion didn't know what to draw next. He wanted to ask if Torrie needed help. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 04:09, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Torrie wondered how to tell Ixion that he was looking for Vimy. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:11, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ixion drew a confused cat. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 04:19, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Torrie tried to draw four cats. One of them being him, while the other three were brothers. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:22, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ixion tilted his head, thinking, ''What is that? ''Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 04:24, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay